voltzwarsfandomcom-20200214-history
Finbarhawkes
Finbarhawkes, also known simply as Finbar, is a Minecraft character and is best friends with D_2the_avid. They have remained friends since Finbar betrayed their enemy, Pyrostasis. Pyro banned Finbar and David from their original servers, preventing them from fighting. Finbar and David were requested by Notch to defend another server from terrorist extremists. They work with FunkMasterBlast and _Ricochet to hunt down one particular terrorist who's obsessed with pork, Edd2012. Biography Season 1 Prologue After sneaking into Pyro's base, Finbar needed supplies and resources to build his house and survive. Finbar decided to "borrow" some of Pyro's supplies. This action later started a war between Finbar and Pyro. David got caught up in the middle of the war and later sided with Finbar after hearing what happened. Galactus the cow After gearing up and preparing for war, Finbar's friend, David, decided to get a pet cow, he named Galactus. However, after a series of skirmishes at one of Pyro's nearby outposts, Galactus was killed by an explosion, which also caused a red-matter explosive to go off, destroying Finbar and David's current base. The two left in boats, off to find a new world and a new home. They buried Galactus' meat in a grave in their new world. This was their first big loss in the war. Volcano base In their new world, Finbar and David discovered camouflage, which can act as an illusion and look like a different block. On the other side of the camo, you can see out of it. You can also pass through camo, which helped Finbar and David get inside their bases by simply walking on the roof. They setup a base inside an active volcano and used camouflage to conceal their location. While they were busy crafting, Pyro was busy with his base, not far from Finbar's volcano. Finbar suspected Pyro to be looking for him and David, so they attacked Pyro's base, not knowing that there was a portal nearby. Curious, the two friends stepped in the portal and came out in a Twilight Forest. There was no way back to their old base. They would have to start fresh again. Curiosity had won this battle. Building their Evil Lair After their volcano exploded and the apocalypse happened, Finbar, David and Pyro decided to make a truce to escape the new world, but even there, the war continued. After everyone woke up, six thousand year later, after being frozen in cryrostasis, Finbar and David got to work immediately on preparing defenses. Nethervoid's House After discovering Nethervoid's new house, Finbar and David set up a trap for one of Pyro's scouts using the camouflage to act as cobblestone, but dug a hole through the camo to where Nethervoid falls in when he steps on the camouflage. Nethervoid later tried to get revenge on Finbar and David by setting up his own trap outside their Evil Lair. Finbar and David never fell for it, but noticed Nethervoid's little shack house had turned into a massive fortress armed with rail guns and had plenty of materials inside; materials that Finbar and David would love to get their hands on. After sneaking into Nethervoid's base, they stole the supplies they needed and returned home. This means war After Nethervoid found their base, Finbar and David were on edge. Nethervoid sent Silverphinox, one of his henchmen, to sneak into Finbar's base and kill them. Silverphinox used active camo to make himself invisible. He was scared off by Finbar and David. Later, Nethervoid set a trap inside their base, so Finbar built another one far away from their old one. Now Finbar was on edge and wanted to destroy Nethervoid's base with nuclear missiles. Destroying Nethervoid's Base Finbar and David build one anti-gravity missile and a nuclear missile. They used the anti-gravity missile to take off the roof of the fortress, then used the nuke to destroy it. It was their first major victory against Pyro and his team. Attack and Revenge Soon after destroying Nethervoid's base, Nethervoid and Silverphinox returned to Finbar and David's base and loaded it with spikes. Finbar secretly built another base and showed it to David later on. Upgrades Finbar created a new sorting machine and stored all of their materials saved from their old base. It was time to get serious about the war and their next plan was attacking Pyro at his base. But first they wanted to upgrade their power armor. They added jumping, invisibility and night vision and got ready to attack Pyro. Trolling Pyro After upgrading their armor, Finbar and David decided to spawn a bunch of cows in Pyro's base in memory of Galactus. After finding Pyro and spawning the cows, Finbar and David activated their invisibility and waited for Pyro's response. Pyro told his friend VikingZZZ to prepare for a BBQ and that they were going to BBQ the cows. Finbar and David watched as Pyro and Viking killed their precious cows. They quickly ran away. Solar Farm While on their way back to their new base, Finbar and David ran into Pyro's solar farm. They decided to dig underneath the surface to see what they were powering. They found a massive underground city underneath the surface of Pyro's solar farm. They decided to fill the entire base with cows once again. And after exploring and trolling Pyro, they decided to head to Meatylock's base and do the same. Building Missiles After taking a look at their enemies' bases, Finbar and David returned to theirs and started building their missiles. While building, David discovered the location of TheLMNOSteve's base. Steve was a friend of Pyro's but wasn't taking part in the war, however Finbar and David decided to destroy his base and use it as a testing site for future missile launches. Finbar and David built lots of missiles and explosives and prepared to attack Steve. Destroying TheLMNOSteve's Base Finbar and David set up their missile platforms right outside TheLMNOSteve's base. They were going to infiltrate the base to see if there was any danger. There was a rumor that if a missile was launched at Steve's base, missiles would automatically be fired at everyone else's base. David confirmed that this rumor was not true. So, he and Finbar launched the missiles at Steve's base. Not meaning to do so, the two carved out a penis-shaped crater on the map and then used antimatter explosives to cut through bedrock, making a hole into the void. This was a victory for Finbar and David and they would continue to battle Pyro for some time. Category:Characters Category:Season 1 characters Category:Season 2 characters Category:Season 3 characters